


Sugar, we're going down

by Tania_me



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_me/pseuds/Tania_me
Summary: Kenshin likes to spoil his MC.





	Sugar, we're going down

The cherry trees outside Kenshin’s room, not long ago covered in pink blossoms, now bore small green fruit. The branches swayed lightly in the evening breeze, the movement of the air pleasantly cool after’s the day’s heat.

Kenshin’s soft hair fell in a smooth curtain around his face as he braced himself above me. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips curled in a small smile as his gaze raked over my body, slowly moving from my face all the way to my toes.

“So beautiful,” he sighed, lifting one hand to stroke his fingers through my hair, catching the end of the lock and curling it around one finger. He lifted the strands of hair to his mouth and pressed a kiss against them before he released it, letting it fall back onto the pillow below. “So precious.”

As he lowered his face to mine, I lifted my chin in anticipation of a kiss only to find his lips ghosting over my cheek, so lightly that it almost tickled. I squirmed below him as his lips leisurely traversed over the contours of my face – a kiss on the tip of my nose, a brush of eyelashes against the apple of my cheek, the slight scrape of teeth against my chin – before he finally brushed his lips against mine.

The first kiss was gentle, lips clinging only for a moment before drawing back. Each subsequent kiss was a little firmer, lasted a little longer, Kenshin drawing back to take in my flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes between each contact. Sighing into his mouth, I reached my arms around his neck, threading the fingers of one hand into his soft, honey hair and rubbing circles on the back of his neck with the thumb of the other hand.

Finally, after more kisses than I could count, I felt the soft tip of his tongue drawing a path along my bottom lip. Opening my mouth to his seeking tongue, he deepened the kiss as he shifted his weight onto his forearms, his body pressing into mine. I parted my legs as he settled snugly into the cradle of my hips, wrapping one leg around his. He gently ground his hips into mine, the telltale bulge pressing against the building ache of my core.

“Kenshin,” I sighed into his mouth as he moved one hand down to slide under the neckline of my kimono, his hand cupping my breast tenderly, the calloused skin of his thumb rasping across my nipple and sending sparks of please zipping through my body. I clenched my fingers around the back of his neck, and he chuckled, puffs of air cooling my damp lips.

“So amazing,” he breathed against my mouth before tracing his lips down the column of my neck, nipping lightly at my exposed collarbone as he pushed my kimono further down my shoulders, bunching the fabric beneath my back. His mouth moved lower to my exposed breast, lips parting to take the nipple into the warmth, his tongue flicking lightly over the rosy peak until it was hard and aching and I was arching into his mouth. His long, slender fingers worked on the other, plucking and stroking in time with his tongue.

Satisfied that his job was well done, Kenshin’s mouth continued lower, drifting along the soft skin of my ribs and running his tongue over the slight curve of my stomach, dipping into the line where thigh met hip.

“Ah – please,” I murmured as his lips and tongue moved along the soft skin of my inner thigh as I let my legs fall open, the one that had been wrapped around Kenshin’s back drawing up and to the side. Not one to tease, Kenshin moved his fingers to comb through the hair at the apex of my thighs, spreading the wetness he found there before leaning forward and drawing his tongue through it, flicking lightly at the top. One long finger found its way inside me, quickly followed by another, as his tongue swirled around the sensitive nub. His fingers curled upwards as if he was beckoning me. I felt the tension coiling higher as his mouth and fingers worked in tandem, each stroke bringing me closer to the precipice as I gasped and writhed beneath his sweet ministrations.

“Mmm – mmm! Kenshin,” I gasped, moving my hands to his hair and tugging him closer, tilting my hips in desperation as he kept up his gentle, steady pace. I could feel the sweat on my face as I rocked my hips, my face clenched tightly until the orgasm hit me, my body shaking as the bliss ran through me, the movements of his mouth and fingers now slow and gentle as he coaxed me through the last tremor, moving away the instant I pushed at his head as it became to much.

Kenshin kissed a path back up my body slowly, licking here, nipping there, his hair tickling in his wake and his eyes on my face as I watched him lethargically. He kissed my mouth gently as he settled in beside me and drew me into the hard warmth of his body, my cheek coming to rest against the smooth skin of his chest.

“You are my favourite,” he breathed into my hair, his voice rumbling in his chest beneath my cheek.

“You’re my favourite, too,” I mumbled back before I drifted into sleep.


End file.
